The present invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, having a piston head, a piston skirt, and a circumferential recess configured between the piston head and the piston skirt. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for the production of such a piston.
A piston of this type is known, for example, from DE 44 46 726 A1, and is also referred to as a “piston having a thermally uncoupled piston skirt.” Such pistons are characterized by great strength and by great heat resistance, because of the thermal uncoupling of piston head and piston skirt. Their relatively great construction height, which results from a minimum height of the ring-shaped recess, required due to process technology, is disadvantageous.